FOOL FOR LOVE
by kwondami
Summary: [Oktober 2011 - Januari 2013] Mereka bilang, rasa yang kupunya untuknya adalah sebuah kesalahan, tapi mengapa rasa ini terasa sangat sangat benar? Aku seperti melakoni peran Juliet yang akhirnya meneguk racun ketika mengetahui sang Romeo telah lebih dulu mati. [EXO FF, CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN, ChanBaek, Baekyeol love story] Warning: Alur PUZZLE!
1. PROLOG

**Chanyeol:**

Mungkin ini bukan tentang akhir yang bahagia, mungkin ini tentang sebuah cerita.

**Baekhyun:**

Mereka bilang, rasa yang kupunya untuknya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jika memang sebuah kesalahan, tapi mengapa rasa ini terasa _sangat—sangat_ benar?

**Chanyeol:**

Kadang, saat engkau merasa sudah nyaris mati, kau justru tidak takut lagi pada kematian itu sendiri.

**Baekhyun:**

Aku seperti melakoni peran Juliet yang akhirnya meneguk racun ketika mengetahui sang Romeo telah lebih dulu mati untuknya.

**Chanyeol:**

Aku mencintaimu. Sangat _sangat _mencintaimu.

**Baekhyun:**

Aku mencintaimu. Sebanyak cinta yang kau ucapkan untukku.

.

.

.

"_**Apa kau takut...?**_

.

.

.

"_Tidak..._

.

.

.

_Asal bersamamu—aku tidak takut._

_._

.

.

_Aku tidak pernah takut."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**FOOL FOR LOVE**...

* * *

**EXO FANFIC**

**PAIRING: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

**RATING: T**

**LENGTH: One Shot**

**GENRE: Romance & Angst**

* * *

.

.

**PROLOG**

**Fool For Love...** adalah sebuah one shot eksperimen Dami. Cerita ini lumayan panjang, 8000 kata untuk sebuah one shot. Sempat berminat membaginya jadi dua part, tapi nanti alurnya malah jadi semakin kacau.

Alur cerita ini maju-mundur, melompat-lompat, yang terdiri dari kepingan-kepingan peristiwa ibarat kepingan _puzzle_ yang harus disusun. Dami bahkan bikin _timeline_ sendiri untuk tiap _scene_, supaya memudahkan ketika menulisnya.

Kenapa Dami bilang eksperimen? Ya karena selain alur yang seperti _puzzle,_ Dami juga memakai tiga sudut pandang, yakni; Chanyeol POV, Baekhyun POV, dan sudut pandang pengarang tanpa dituliskan pergantian sudut pandang dari _scene_ satu ke _scene_ lainnya.

Jadi nantinya, Dami ingin pembaca menyusun sendiri alurnya dan menebak siapa yang sedang berbicara.

Di cerita ini sendiri, Dami ingin mengangkat tema BL atau Shounen-ai sebagai topik yang lebih serius. Bukan berarti cerita ini berat, nggak kok...

Pusing? Hehehe... karena itu saya bilang FF ini adalah eksperimen.

Pesan Dami? **Baca pelan-pelan dan santai.** Kalau masih bingung juga setelah membacanya, anda bisa PM saya dan saya akan dengan senang hati membalasnya. Hehe...

Karena ini adalah eksperimen,

Nantinya Dami ingin readers **mereview** lebih dari segi bahasa, penceritaan, dan sudut pandang. Tapi mau komentar apapun boleh kok... karena pasti saya baca dan bahkan saya print!

**So, don't be lazy to leave your mark!**

Karena saya sedang belajar menulis, jadi saya butuh masukan berarti dari readers semua.

Oke?

Gamsahamnida! :)


	2. FOOL FOR LOVE

**Note:**

Astaga kenapa Dami tiba-tiba jadi gak PD publish cerita ini.

Ada yang pernah dengar lagu Lee Hi berjudul 'Dream'? Lagu ini bernuansa sangaaaattt Angst. Dan gara-gara lagu ini pula saya jadi kesurupan untuk nulis angst. Dengerin deh, lagunya sangat menyayat hati. Aku sampai nangis loh... *gak penting deh* hehe.

Oke deh, happy reading!

Baca perlahan dan santai. :)

* * *

.

.

.

_**11 Januari 2013. (08.00 AM)**_

Sinar mentari pagi menembus kisi-kisi ventilasi yang remang. Cahayanya yang hangat menelisik menerangi wajahku yang masih terlelap. Aku yang merasa silau perlahan mulai mengerjapkan mata. Sejenak hatiku terasa damai ketika mendapati semalaman aku tidur dengan tubuh berimpitan dengan kekasihku. Di sampingku, wajah polosnya masih bersender manis di bahuku.

Ya, kekasihku.

Kekasihku—dengan surai _brunette_nya yang lembut masih tertidur pulas seakan mimpi masih erat memeluknya.

Mata almondnya terpejam damai dengan tarikan nafas yang teratur.

Suara halus mesin kereta mengiringi langkah sang mentari yang semakin berkuasa merajai bumi.

Aku menggeliat pelan.

Kulemparkan pandanganku pada pemandangan luar kaca. Kereta bergerak perlahan, menampilkan rumah-rumah mungil bergenting salju. Mereka nampak berkilauan ditambah dengan asap tipis yang keluar dari cerobong asap. Hatiku tersentak.

Rumah.

Kini aku berada bermil-mil jauh dari rumah.

Perlahan sepi meraba jiwaku yang rindu akan rumah.

Tiba-tiba bahu di sebelahku meregang lembut diikuti oleh kerjapan mata bak sepasang bintang. Mulutnya menguap kecil dan matanya langsung berpendar mencariku. Seakan-akan aku adalah hal pertama yang harus ia lihat segera sesaat setelah ia membuka mata.

"Selamat pagi," bisiknya lirih.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun-ah..." balasku dengan senyum terkembang.

"Kau sudah bangun sejak tadi?"

Aku menggeleng kecil. Aku tengah menikmati dirinya dan wajah manisnya saat bangun tidur. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan dengan kelopak mata belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyaku seraya mengelus pipinya dengan sayang.

"Ya, aku tidur nyenyak." Jawabnya dengan tidak melepaskan pandangan kami.

Untung penghangat di dalam kereta berfungsi dengan baik. Ditambah dirinya yang semalaman memeluk tubuhku membuatnya dapat tidur dengan pulas.

"Kau mau kopi?"

Mataku terbelalak tak percaya, "Kau punya kopi?"

Ia mengangguk geli lalu mengeluarkan sebotol termos dari ransel. Ia melihatku dengan mata berbinar.

"Wah, tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari kopi di pagi hari." Ujarku sumringah.

Baekhyun melempar senyum yang membuat hatiku seketika lumer. Senyumnya bahkan lebih hangat dari sang surya yang kini menyinari wajahnya yang cantik. Membiaskan sinar pada pipinya yang sehalus bayi.

Dengan hati ringan, ia meraih tutup botol termos dan satu gelas plastik lalu menuangkan cairan kopi pekat ke dalamnya. Satu gelas diberikan kepadaku, sedangkan tutup botol termos digenggamnya erat-erat.

"Ini. Tidak panas, tidak mengepul, tapi ini tetap kopi. Kopi hitam kesukaanmu." Katanya pelan, "Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menyuguhkan kopi buatanku setiap pagi. Kopi hitam dari jerangan air yang masih mengepul. Kopi yang akan jadi awal hari kita. Kopi kesukaanmu."

Aku menutup mata, membayangkan sepotong peristiwa yang belum terjadi. Kubayangkan sebuah pagi yang selalu terlintas dalam angan. Aku terbangun karena aroma masakan Baekhyun. Kemudian aku akan mendapatinya dengan celemek dan tangan yang sibuk membolak-balik telur mata sapi di dapur. Secangkir kopi hitam sudah tersedia di meja beserta koran edisi terbaru.

Baekhyun yang tersenyum cerah, Baekhyun yang memandangku dengan manik kejora, Baekhyun yang mencintaiku...

"Lalu sarapannya?" aku bertanya dengan mata terbuka. Kembali pada kenyataan.

"Kau pilih sendiri."

"Aku mau bacon, omelet, dan hmm—roti bakar?"

"_As your wish_ baginda raja." lirihnya berseri-seri.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Hatiku terasa ringan seperti terisi helium sekaligus sesak. Kuulurkan tangan untuk meremas tangannya yang mungil. Kukecup ubun-ubun kepalanya dengan syahdu.

Dalam keharuan ini, aku berusaha keras menahan air mata yang memaksa meluncur turun.

"Bahagia sekali, jika hari itu dapat benar-benar terjadi." Bisikku serak.

Kesunyian merebak seperti desisan botol sampanye yang tutupnya baru dibuka.

Baekhyun tersenyum pilu di tengah matanya yang berkabut. Pelan ia mulai bersenandung sambil sesekali bersirobok pandang denganku. Suaranya bergema di dadanya, keluar melalui labirin tenggorokannya, terucap melalui lidahnya. Suaranya bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan cinta, rindu, luka, dan sepi...

Kereta berguncang pelan membawa kami semakin ke utara.

Sesaat aku ragu, benarkah cinta memang selalu melahirkan kebahagiaan?

Lalu dimanakah kebahagiaan itu?

.

Pagi itu sang surya bersinar angkuh merampas dingin yang menyelimuti pekat.

.

.

* * *

_**15 Oktober 2011. (08.00 AM)**_

Ritual kopi yang ia sesap tiap pagi—selalu—dan akan selalu secangkir _espresso_. Ia menyukai pahit dan rasa tajam mendera lidah. Ia pecandu akan aroma dan caranya bekerja menghangatkan tubuh. Bagaimana cairan kental tersebut mengalir di kerongkongan dan berakhir di lambung, memberikan energi pada permulaan hari. Segera setelah tegukan pertama dari secangkir _espresso_ pagi itu, ia merasa hidup—dia merasa lebih hidup.

Chanyeol tak pernah berpikir memesan yang lain.

Baginya kopi adalah _espresso_. Titik.

Chanyeol melingkarkan jarinya pada gagang _demi tasse_, berharap hangatnya mengalir ke tubuh. Pagi itu cukup dingin. Semacam pagi yang membuat orang-orang enggan beranjak dari kasur yang posesif.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, menimbulkan uap transparan yang nyata namun sekejap kemudian menghilang. Dilemparkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan memandang orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Memandang, tapi tak benar-benar memperhatikan.

Kafe tempatnya duduk adalah sebuah kafe mungil nan tentram.

Dia kenal semua pegawai disini.

Ketika dia datang, mereka akan bertanya apakah ia ngin memesan kopi yang biasa ia pesan.

Sebuah halte bus terletak di seberang, diikuti oleh sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang berdiri kokoh di sampingnya. Chanyeol melihat—ia selalu melihat—sekelompok anak-anak turun dari bus mereka, lalu sang guru akan menyambut manis di pintu gerbang. Hal ini kemudian diikuti seorang kakek yang lari pagi dengan dipandu seekor anjing. Setelah itu tukang susu akan lewat, menaruh botol-botol segar di depan pintu rumah-rumah mungil berimpit.

Rutinitas.

Chanyeol selalu melihat rutinitas ini setiap pagi tapi tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan. Sebuah rutinitas pula jika sepasang _earphone_ di telinganya mengalunkan lagu manis selama bibirnya sibuk menyesap kopi.

Tak pernah terpikir olehnya jika rutinitas itu akan berubah karena kehadiran seseorang.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini ia berbaris di antara pengantri yang tak sabar mendapatkan energi secangkir kopi. Ada jeda ketika _earphone _Chanyeol berhenti memutar musik karena pergantian ke lagu berikutnya.

Saat itulah suara merdu Baekhyun mengisi kekosongan nada.

"Aku pesan _macchiato_, _please_." Katanya lembut.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara nan merdu itu. Chanyeol tahu, pemilik suara itu adalah salah seorang guru TK di seberang kafe. Chanyeol sering melihatnya, namun baru kali ini ia memandangnya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Sudah kukatakan kan—ia selalu memandang, tapi tak pernah benar-benar mengamati.

Tak disangka sosok mungil sang guru langsung menarik perhatiannya. Ia amati langkah Baekhyun yang ringan meninggalkan kafe. Rambut _brunette_ melambai ringan tertiup angin. Manik hazel bekerjap bak venus. Pipi putih selembut kapas. Bibir tipis seranum apel yang nampak selalu lembap.

Ketika pegawai di counter bertanya apakah ia ingin memesan yang biasa, itu adalah hari pertama bagi Chanyeol—memecah rantai rutinitas miliknya.

"Selamat pagi tuan, pesan seperti biasa?"

"Aku pesan _macchiato_."

.

.

* * *

_**30 September 2012. (02.00 AM)**_

Aku terbangun.

Saat membuka kelopak mataku yang terasa berat, aku melihatmu terbaring di kasur yang sama pada sisi yang berbeda.

Kepalaku sakit, leherku keberatan menopang kepala ini. Posisi tidurku tadi tidak begitu nyaman. Kulihat jam di dinding, waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul tiga pagi.

Aku melihat dirimu.

Kau lunglai terkapar dikasurku dengan air mata yang belum sepenuhnya kering.

Menyadari diriku mencintaimu seperti pagi mencintai matahari dan malam mencintai rembulan, membuat tubuhku gemetar karena tak kuat membendung cinta yang membah.

Betapa aneh, tak ada dari bagian tubuh kita yang berbeda. Tapi aku mengagumimu, indah...

Apa yang aku punya, kau juga punya.

Kita sama-sama menanggung hukuman Tuhan karena tergoda oleh hawa yang dijahwantakan oleh sebuah tonjolan di tenggorokan. Tubuhmu adalah tubuh pria dan aku juga. Meskipun fiturmu lebih halus bak peri tak bersayap.

Kau punya penis, aku juga punya.

Dada kita pun sama-sama rata, tak ada tonjolan khas milik wanita.

Itu cukuplah bagiku, aku tak akan iri lagi. Apalagi padamu, sebab kita berdua sama-sama seorang pria.

Andai kau bisa jadi ibu dari anak-anak kita. Andai Tuhan menganugerahi rahim padamu.

Andai...

Andai...

Andai...

Andai aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu.

Aku melihat wajah manismu yang terlelap. Kamu terlihat lelah. Aku tahu kau merasa pedih karena aku juga. Ku genggam tangan mungilmu, kurengkuh tubuhmu yang rapuh dalam pelukan. Aku tahu kau kedinginan, biar kuhangatkan dengan sentuhan.

Pagi merayap bersama senyap.

Hatiku perih membatin.

Maka jika aku hidup kembali, aku tak akan menyesal telah jatuh cinta padamu.

_Jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun._

_._

.

* * *

_**1 November 2011. (08.20 AM)**_

"Apa itu hyung?"

"_Macchiato_."

Jongin yang duduk di seberangku nampak menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Bukan yang biasa kau pesan?" ia bertanya heran.

"Aku butuh lebih banyak energi hari ini." Jawabku dengan nada dramatis.

Di sebelahku, Suho membalikan halaman dari buku yang tengah ia baca. Sudut matanya mendelik padaku, "Tumben."

"Setiap orang butuh sesuatu yang baru hyung." Tukasku beralasan.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu merubah rutinitasmu?"

_Rambut brunette, manik hazel, pipi kapas, bibir apel..._

"Tidak—tidak ada." Aku meminum _macchiato_ di hadapanku dengan sekali teguk. Tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari kedua rekanku.

Namun secercah rindu menyelinap karena sekelebat bayangannya menari-menari dalam benak.

.

.

* * *

_**11 Januari 2013. 10.20 AM.**_

"Apa kau lapar?"

Wajah manis di sampingku menggeleng pelan, sejak tadi ia tak henti menatap jendela. Pandangannya menerawang sepi. Matahari telah tinggi menerangi bumi namun sinarnya tak cukup kuat untuk menerangi duka di hati kami. Delapan belas jam kami berada di kereta namun terasa seperti selamanya.

"Kau rindu rumah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak—aku hanya—"

"Merasa bersalah? Merasa berdosa?"

Baekhyun menutup mata, berusaha menghalau semua perih yang ia rasakan. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga pipi kami bersentuhan. Nyaman dan hangat seperti kopi. Bibirku mengecap asin dan aku tahu air mata telah lolos menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan sayang...?" aku bertanya sangat pelan sampai hanya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Aku—aku teringat akan Luhan ge dan Kris ge."

Aku merasa tenggorokanku dijejali duri ketika mendengarnya. Apa Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa menyesal akan keputusan ini?

"Kita bisa berhenti dan kembali. Kapan pun kau mau."

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar dalam pelukanmu. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian di antara nafasnya yang tercekat. Kemudian ia menggeleng keras. Ada kepastian dalam nada bicaranya kali ini.

"Tidak. Chanyeol-ah... Bawa aku... bawa aku kemana pun kau pergi."

.

.

* * *

_**1 Desember 2011. (08.25 AM)**_

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk disini?"

Kulihat sepasang hazelnya yang semula memandang tak acuh ke jendela kini dialihkan untuk memandangku. Matanya berpendar seterang venus. Irisnya melebar, tampak seperti orang yang terkejut.

"Te—tentu, silakan."

Kuraih kursi diseberangnya lalu menyandarkan punggungku berusaha menghalau rasa grogi. Aku menarik napas panjang, membenarkan posisi dudukku. Dalam jarak sedekat ini dapat kulihat wajahnya yang cantik. Tunggu, apakah cantik merupakan definisi tepat untuk melukiskannya? _Ia seorang namja_. Pemuda sepertiku.

"Aku Park Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu."

"Eh, kau tahu namaku?"

Ia nampak salah tingkah. "Bu—bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku selalu melihatmu. Kau pelanggan kafe ini." Ujarnya gagap. Manis sekali.

Hazelnya beriak bagai air kolam ditengah gerimis.

Lalu ia tersenyum walaupun hanya senyum tipis. "Aku Byun Baekhyun."

Hari itu aku tahu, bahwa suaranya memang semerdu seperti saat ia mengisi kekosongan nada lagu di telingaku.

.

.

* * *

_**2 Febuari 2012. (12.15 PM)**_

"Selamat siang Pak Guru."

Hari ini aku menghampiri Baekhyun di tempat kerjanya. Entah apa yang membawa kakiku kemari. Ada rasa kehilangan menelusup ketika tak mendapatinya di kafe tempat kami biasa meneguk kopi. Aku menemukannya di ruang guru—sendirian—saat jam sekolah telah usai. Jam sekolah usai bocah TK berarti jam makan siang bagi pegawai kantoran.

Baekhyun mendorong buku-buku muridnya ke arah berlawanan dengan cepat. Seakan-akan gerakannya adalah gerakan spontan karena terkejut akan kedatanganku.

Wajahnya dipenuhi totol-totol warna kuning, hijau, merah. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya, menyentuh tiga titik cat berwarna merah yang tertoreh di ujung hidungnya. Wajahnya memerah, menyadari tampilannya yang acak-acakan—namun terlihat manis di mataku.

"Muridku yang melakukannya. Hari ini mereka belajar melukis dengan cat air." Tuturnya sambil menunduk.

Aku bergerak ke depan mendekati wajahnya yang seputih susu. Sekejap—mata Baekhyun menutup, terpejam dengan was-was. Aku meraih dagunya lembut agar ia memandang mataku.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Manis." Pujiku sungguh-sungguh, "Itu hidung paling manis yang pernah kulihat."

Baekhyun mendengus, memalingkan wajah. "Hidungku tak ada manisnya sama sekali. Itu rayuan paling gombal yang pernah kudengar."

"Aku tidak pernah merayu siapa pun. Mungkin kau yang sering dirayu?"

"Aku tidak pernah dirayu oleh—" suara Baekhyun tersendat. Ia melepaskan pandangan kami. "—Laki-laki mana pun."

Entah setan apa yang merasuki diriku. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk kulingkarkan tepat pada bahu mungil Baekhyun. Kupeluk erat, kucium _brunette_ miliknya. Ini lebih berupa gerakan spontan daripada ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Baekhyun menggeliat keras berusaha menjauh, tapi aku tak ingin berhenti. Malah bibirku terus bertubi-tubi menjelajah telinga, tulang pipi, dan akhirnya menjadi dekat dengan sudut bibir miliknya. Ketika Baekhyun nyaris berteriak untuk mengakhiri serbuanku, gerakanku kuubah melambat.

Dengan lembut, kuusap bibirku pada ujung bibirnya. Kucium bibirnya dengan ringan dan santai. Setelah itu kulepaskan dirinya, membiarkan mundur tiga langkah menjauhiku. Kudekati tubuhnya yang gemetar ketakutan.

Baekhyun masih menatap ujung sepatunya dengan gemetar. Tiga langkah di antara kami bagaikan jurang sangat lebar yang tak dapat diseberangi.

Aku menatapnya sendu. Ragu-ragu akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk balik menatapku.

"Aku—ini salah—aku—kau—"

"Aku tahu." Batinku lirih, "Kita sama-sama pria. Aku tahu." Kupejamkan mataku menikmati dosa yang kulakukan. "Maafkan aku..." kalimat itu kulontarkan dibarengi air muka penyesalan dan kesungguhan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku—tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu. Aku kira—kau pun—kau pun—menyukaiku dengan rasa yang sama."

_Aku mencintaimu_. Itulah yang sesungguhnya ingin ku katakan.

Baekhyun terpaku. Ia menggerak-gerakan bibirnya pelan namun tak satupun kalimat terlontar. Ia seperti ragu. Ia seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan. Kebingungan berkabut di manik hazelnya.

Keheningan menyambut kami berdua.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Suaraku memecah keheningan, meredam getir yang menelisik kalbu. Kubalikan tubuhku menghadap pintu, bersiap untuk ke luar. Rasa penyesalan terang-terangan menyergap hati.

Mulai hari ini semua tidak akan sama.

Aku bertindak seperti orang bodoh yang tak memikirkan sebab akibat. Sungguh aku menyesal telah berlaku demikian pada Baekhyun. Setelah ini Baekhyun pasti menjauhiku karena menganggap aku aneh.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik kemejaku.

"Tunggu! Jangan begitu! Kau tidak mengerti—" dapat kurasakan nafas Baekhyun naik turun. Di sisi lain, paru-paruku kembang kempis bak kehabisan oksigen. "—Kita—sama-sama pria, tapi—"

Bilik jantungku memompa cepat aliran darah menyebabkan degupan liar. Aku mengantisipasi kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"—tapi—aku juga _menyukaimu_."

Seakan-akan bumi berhenti berputar ketika ia mengucapkan kata yang terakhir. Tubuhku mematung tak percaya. Kurenungi ucapannya, kuresapi maknanya.

Suka—menyukai—dia juga menyukaiku?

Aku berbalik menghadapnya. Tangan mungilnya masih menggenggam erat kemejaku. Kuraih bahunya yang mungil. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa mungil dan kecil.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya berkata, "Byun Baekhyun—aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu... _Aku sangat mencintaimu_."

.

_**.**_

* * *

_**10 Agustus 2012. (03.00 AM) **_

Jam berdentang tiga kali. Kurenggangkan ototku yang kaku. Mataku terasa perih karena selama sembilan jam nonstop tak beralih dari layar komputer. Punggungku panas, kepalaku juga pusing sekali.

Pekerjaan kantor.

Kubayangkan Jongin sedang tertidur pulas saat ini. Salahku memang menunda-nunda pekerjaan yang semestinya kuselesaikan sejak kemarin.

Kulangkahkan kaki ke dapur untuk mencari sebutir aspirin dan air dingin. Aku hampir menenggaknya ketika tiba-tiba ponsel di kamar berbunyi. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, aku berlari ke kamar untuk menemukan ponselku yang tersembunyi di balik selimut. Nama Baekhyun tertera di display.

"Yoboseyo...?"

"_Yeollie-ah..."_

"Ya sayang, kenapa meneleponku pagi buta seperti ini?"

"_Aku takut."_

"Takut?" rasa khawatir menerobos dadaku. Ku rebahkan diriku di kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Apa sesuatu baru saja terjadi padanya?

"_Aku mimpi buruk..." _

"Mimpi apa?"

"_Aku, kamu, tebing tinggi, dan laut berbuih di bawahnya."_

Aku mulai serius mendengarkan. "Lalu?"

"_Kau melangkah pelan ke tepi jurang. Aku berteriak-teriak memanggilmu tapi kau tak mau mendengarku. Aku lega ketika kau akhirnya menoleh padaku, kau tersenyum padaku. Tapi—tapi akhirnya..."_ Baekhyun tercekat. Kehabisan kata.

Aku tahu kemana arah cerita ini.

"_Aku berlari ke arahmu, aku menjerit, aku—"_

"Sssttt... Baekhyun-ah... itu hanya mimpi..."

"_Yeollie-ah... jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

"Baekki, sayang..." bisikku menenangkannya. Di seberang sana dapat kudengar Baekhyun mulai terisak kecil. "...Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan pernah."

"Yeollie-ah, b_erjanjilah jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..."_

Baekhyun memohon.

Tidak, tanpa ia memohon pun aku akan memenuhi permintaannya. Ku pejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Kuuikir janji di hatiku yang terdalam. "Aku berjanji." Ucapku pelan.

"_Yeollie-ah, aku merindukanmu..."_

Saat Baekhyun mengucap rindu, rasa hangat menjalari katup jantungku.

Belum pernah aku seperti ini! Belum pernah seorang lelaki membuatku seperti ini! Bahkan juga perempuan. Sebelum bertemu Baekhyun, aku sering dekat dengan perempuan. Tapi tidak pernah hingga merasa seperti ini.

Rasanya nafas, tubuh, bahkan hidupku pun akan kuberikan untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu... Nah sekarang tidurlah, Kris gege bisa marah jika mengetahui kau meneleponku pagi buta seperti ini."

"_Terima kasih Chanyeol. Peluk aku dalam mimpimu."_

"Ya sayang, aku akan memelukmu."

"_Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

Malam itu, kami berdua saling mendekap dalam bayang-bayang.

.

.

* * *

_**5 April 2012. (04.00 PM)**_

Sore itu, Chanyeol merapikan kertas-kertas kerja, mematikan komputer hingga dengungannya menghilang, lalu bergegas berdiri. Semenit kemudian pintu ruangannya terbuka, menampilkan tampang kusut seorang pemudia berkulit _tan_.

"Halo." Sapa Chanyeol cerah. Yang disapa malah mendecak kesal.

"Enak sekali kau bisa pulang sesore ini."

"Aku ada janji makan malam dengan pacarku, lagi pula semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai." Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Kau belum mengenalkannya padaku. Aku penasaran, apa dia cantik? Apa tubuhnya seksi?"

Chanyeol berpikir sesaat. Bayangan tentang Baekhyun melintas di benaknya. Hingga dua bulan mereka menjalin hubungan, ia belum berani mengenalkannya pada Jongin karena Baekhyun seorang—

"Pria ini—huft pria ini—" potong Jongin seraya mendesah panjang.

"A—apa katamu?"

"Ini loh, aku sedang mengurusi kasus perceraian seorang pria. Tapi kasusnya terbilang unik dan membuatku pusing setengah mati."

Chanyeol merasa tertarik dengan kasus yang tengah dipegang sahabatnya, "Memangnya kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia seorang gay."

Chanyeol terbelalak.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan terkejut. Dia seorang gay. Dan mereka menikah. Mereka pasangan gay yang menikah! Jadi istrinya juga seorang pria—atau suaminya? Ah entahlah!"

Chanyeol mendadak gagu. Ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Setelah lima tahun menikah, pasangan ini memutuskan untuk bercerai. Karena hukum negara kita belum memperbolehkan pasangan sesama jenis menikah, jadi berkas-berkas yang kutangani adalah berkas pernikahan di bawah hukum Belanda. Bayangkan, apa kau tidak pusing kalau kau jadi aku?" Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Sekali lagi, bayangan tentang Baekhyun melintasi benak Chanyeol.

"Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengenakan jasnya cepat.

"Hei-hei, jadi kau tidak mau membantu temanmu ini? Aku juga ingin cepat pulang, aku sudah muak seharian di kantor."

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan malah menyambar tas kerja yang berada di samping Jongin.

"Aku bilang kan, aku ada janji dengan pacarku." Gumamnya pelan.

Kakinya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu, namun sebelum itu ia menyempatkan diri menoleh pada Jongin.

"Berjuanglah sekuat tenaga agar klienmu dapat menemukan penyelesaian yang terbaik."

Kemudian pintu ditutup dengan bunyi _blam_ pelan.

.

.

* * *

_**29 September 2012. (01.00 AM)**_

Aku sedang bergerak dalam mimpiku ketika sepasang tangan mengusap dahiku lembut. Aku membuka mataku yang bengkak, setengah tidur, terkantuk-kantuk. Sosoknya mendekat padaku lalu berbaring di sampingku.

"Gege...?" tanyaku di antara sadar.

"Baekki... Apa yang kau pikirkan?" suaranya mengalun lembut seperti biasa. Sekuat tenaga kubuka kelopak mata yang melekat karena air mata. Aku menatapnya di tengah keremangan kamar.

"Aku mencintainya ge, aku mencintainya." Isakku pelan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan kalimat ini hari ini. Lidahku sampai sakit. Bukan, bukan sakit yang sebenarnya. Tapi terasa lebih sakit dari rasa sakit yang sebenarnya.

Luhan, kakakku nomor dua mengelus suraiku lembut. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sejak kami kecil. Di saat kakak sulungku terantai di meja belajar sampai waktu tidur tiba, aku dan Luhan biasa berbaring sambil bercerita. Ia akan menceritakan cerita tentang peri, unicorn, cinderella, puteri duyung, dan makhluk dongeng lainnya.

Maka aku telah tumbuh dari cerita-cerita itu.

Percaya bahwa pangeran akan menyelamatkan sang puteri bahkan jika sang puteri berada di atas menara dan harus melawan sang naga.

Percaya jika hidup bahagia abadi benar-benar ada.

Ketika tengah malam tiba, selalu kudengar derit pintu yang menandakan si sulung memasuki kamar kami. Ia akan merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di tempat tidur lain. Kadang pula kudengar isakan pelan dari bibirnya. Mungkin ia iri denganku dan Luhan yang punya lebih banyak waktu untuk bermain, sedangkan ia harus bekerja keras. Kakakku yang sulung adalah tumpuan keluarga.

Aku balik mengusap surai Luhan perlahan. "Ge, pernahkah kau jatuh cinta?"

Luhan menatap lurus mataku. Kurasakan bola matanya seakan menembus hatiku. "Pernah. Tapi tidak dengan pria."

"Ge..."

Luhan meraih kepalaku dalam rengkuhannya. Berusaha menahan tangisku yang siap meledak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kami tidak membencimu Baekki-ah... Apa yang Kris ge lakukan semua untuk kebaikanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak bahagia."

"Percayalah kau akan bahagia."

"Kau tidak mengerti aku."

"Aku selalu menjadi orang yang mengerti dirimu, _sejak dulu_..."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang pria!" balasku sengit.

Luhan tercekat.

Ekspresinya bagaikan orang yang kehabisan oksigen. Bibirnya memucat. Aku tahu ia kebingungan untuk membalas kata-kataku.

"Aku—" ia mendongakan kepala menatap langit-langit. "—Kau benar Baekki. Kau benar. Untuk yang satu ini, aku mungkin tidak bisa mengerti dirimu." Mata Luhan terpejam. Meresapi kata-katanya sendiri.

"Ge..."

Luhan menjawab dengan gumaman kecil.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya hingga rasanya dadaku sesak oleh cinta. Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukannya seperti dia adalah oksigen yang kubutuhkan untuk bernafas."

Aku mengalungkan tanganku pada leher Luhan. Membuat hazel kami berdua kembali bersirobok. Membuat aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di wajahku. Kulihat pantulan diriku pada matanya.

"Izinkan sang puteri kembali pada pangeran. Karena sang puteri—tak mau selamanya menunggu sang pangeran untuk menyelamatkannya."

Kurasakan tangan dingin Luhan meraba pipiku. Meraba bekas-bekas air mata yang telah mengering. Butir-butir berlian yang sejak tadi ia tahan kemudian runtuh membasahi pipi.

"Bailklah jika itu yang diinginkan sang puteri. Aku akan melakukannya—jika itu dapat membuat sang puteri bahagia."

.

.

* * *

_**11 Januari 2013. (03.00 PM)**_

"Kau suka tempat ini?"

Aku bergumam di telinga kekasihku sebagai jawaban. "Ya, aku sangat suka. Indah sekali..."

Saat ini kami telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Laut dengan tebing curam dan ombak berdebur di bawahnya. Ombak ganas menghantam karang, meninggalkan buih-buih putih.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat jemariku, seakan takut aku lenyap barang sedetik saja.

"Aku selalu ingin kembali ke sini." Ujarnya nanar.

"Jadi inikah tempat kelahiranmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Pandangannya ia lemparkan sejauh horizon berada. Langit dan lautan kelihatan tak berjarak.

Biru.

Sejauh mata memandang hanyalah biru.

Burung camar berkepak halus di atas kami. Aku beringsut memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dinginnya Januari menyentuh kulitku.

"Dulu aku dan Luhan selalu bermain di pantai sebelah sana. Tepiannya berpasir tidak bertebing seperti sisi yang tengah kita pijak sekarang." Kuikuti kemana telunjuknya mengarah. Binar kecil kini menghiasi manik mata Baekhyun. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat binar itu.

"Apa Kris juga ikut dengan kalian?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hmmm, kadang ya kadang tidak. Ia akan dipukul jika ketahuan main bersama kami. Padahal aku tahu, dia sangat ingin sekali."

Ia lalu menatap diriku lekat-lekat. Pandangannya teduh menghangatkan hatiku.

"Chanyeol-ah, kita telah sampai." Bisiknya pelan.

"Ya, kita sampai. Kita s_udah_ sampai."

.

.

* * *

_**5 November 2012. (11.00 PM)**_

Detakmu menenangkanku.

Kuukir sketsa perasaan pada setiap lekuk tubuhmu. Aku seperti juliet yang tersihir rayuan romeo. Kuhembuskan udara pekat di rongga telingamu. Kurebahkan kepala ini tepat di jantungmu. Dapat kurasakan ritmenya yang bergerak cepat tak terkendali.

Kau bernapas.

Napasmu menenangkanku. Menyadarkan aku tentang ketidaksendirianku. Membawaku ke posisi dimana kuberada antara mimpi dan kenyataan.

Pori-poriku menguap. Hawa tubuhmu meningkat.

Keringat mengucur deras seiring bibirmu yang mendesah lembut namaku. Aku menyukainya. Kau bisikan kata-kata cinta di antara alunan melodi. Kusediakan ruang khusus dihatiku untuk menampung semua kata-katamu.

Untuk menampung _semua_ milikmu.

Ketika dua tubuh menyatu, maka ucapan cinta jadi terdengar biasa.

Betapa aneh penyatuan ini disaat tak ada dari bagian tubuh kita yang berbeda. Aku memiliki apa yang kau miliki. Kita sama-sama memiliki hormon testosteron dominan. Namun bolehkah jika aku berharap Tuhan menganugerahiku rahim saat ini?

Jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku.

Kau berkata, ini bukan mimpi.

Aku bilang, jangan tinggalkan aku.

Kau bilang, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku.

Lalu aku mempercayaimu. Mempercayai semua kata-katamu seperti aku mempercayai malam ini. Malam-malam dimana aku menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada dirimu.

Maka jika aku hidup kembali, aku tak akan menyesal telah jatuh cinta padamu.

_Jatuh cinta pada seorang Park Chanyeol._

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**30 Juni 2012. (02.00 PM)**_

"Bagaimana dengan klienmu yang kemarin?"

Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah tampan Jongin. "Beres! Akhirnya aku bisa memenangkan perkara klienku." Jawabnya sambil mengedik nakal. "Malam ini kau akan kutraktir minum hyung. Di bar biasa jam tujuh malam, bagaimana? Suho hyung juga akan ikut."

"Ja—jadi mereka jadi bercerai?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Ya tentu saja! Aku kan seorang pengacara. Kalau mereka rujuk berarti aku bukan pengacara, tapi konsultan." Kelakar Jongin. Moodnya sedang bagus sore itu.

"Apa cerai merupakan penyelesaian yang terbaik bagi keduanya?" tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Begitulah. Coba kau bayangkan hyung! Klienku sering dipukuli oleh pasangannya. Si suami—ehm—atau istrinya? Memanfaatkan harta klienku untuk membangun bisnis judi dengan semua hutang yang dibebankan pada klienku!"

Dalam hati Chanyeol bersumpah jika tak akan ada sebuah tamparan pun yang ia daratkan pada pipi Baekhyun di masa depan nanti.

"Jongin, aku ingin bertanya pendapatmu—" suara Chanyeol menggantung di langit-langit.

"Bertanya apa? Hei, kau tidak memberiku ucapan selama dulu karena berhasil memenangkan perkara rumit?"

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan protes Jongin. Ia bangun dari kursi kerjanya lalu berjalan ke tepian jendela. Melihat kebisingan kota dari lantai lima ruangannya berada.

"—Bagaimana jika itu kau?" Kalimat Chanyeol tertahan oleh gejolak aneh yang kini mengaduk-ngaduk perutnya. Haruskah ia menceritakan tentang Baekhyun sekarang? Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk bercerita tentang Baekhyun pada Jongin?

Ia ingat ketika ia dan Jongin bertemu di kampus sebagai mahasiswa fakultas hukum. Ia ingat hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama sebagai sahabat, saling berkejaran meraih nilai tertinggi pada setiap ujian. Ia selalu menjadi tempat sampah terbaik untuk semua permasalahan cinta Jongin—bahkan ia juga menjadi tempat sampah untuk gadis-gadis mantan Jongin yang protes mengapa Jongin memutuskan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Hingga akhirnya mereka lulus dengan gemilang dan diterima di kantor pengacara terbaik di Korea.

Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ia punya.

Maka ia pikir mengatakannya saat ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Ia memercayakan rahasianya pada Kim Jongin.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"—Bagaimana jika kau yang menjadi seorang pecinta sesama jenis?"

Alis Jongin bertaut. "Maksudmu?"

"Iya, maksudku—"

"Maksudmu bagaimana jika aku adalah seorang gay, begitu?" potong Jongin santai sebelum Chanyeol berhasil meyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"_Pecinta sesama jenis_ lebih enak didengar daripada _gay." _Tukas Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Tapi sama saja kan?"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut tak senang. Baginya esensi sebuah kata untuk mendeskripsikan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sangat penting untuknya.

"—kalau aku—hmm—aku akan tetap mencintai pasanganku dengan segenap jiwaku."

"Mengapa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Ia tak menyangka Jongin akan menelurkan jawaban demikian.

"Aku pikir—" Jongin berkata hati-hati. "Cinta adalah cinta. Dia tidak mengenal jenis kelamin."

Chanyeol menoleh. Lama ia memandang sahabatnya dengan hantaman emosi yang berganti-ganti.

"Kasus kemarin mengajarkanku banyak hal. Bahwa—yeah—mereka memang pada akhirnya bercerai. Namun awalnya mereka saling mencintai dan setengah mati memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Masyarakat kita memang masih anti dengan pasangan _gay—"_

"Pasangan sesama jenis." Potong Chanyeol cepat.

"Yah—itulah. Tapi sungguh hyung, aku bisa merasakan cinta yang kuat di antara mereka. Walaupun akhirnya mereka bercerai. Tapi jika kau tahu perjuangan mereka untuk melegalkan hubungan mereka—kau akan mengerti yang kumaksud." Pungkas Jongin.

"Kau benar."

Jongin menoleh pada Chanyeol yang kini dipenuhi raut muka yang—entahlah—seperti bercampur-campur.

"Sungguh kau benar. Cinta adalah cinta." Gumam Chanyeol lagi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan ini? Apa ada masalah?"

"Lupakan traktiran di bar malam ini. Sekarang aku ingin kau luangkan waktu dan pasang telingamu baik-baik. Bersediakah kau?"

Jongin menyeringai kecil, "Sepertinya sesuatu yang serius ya? Memangnya kapan _sih_, aku tidak bersedia mendengarkan curhatanmu?"

"Baiklah—" Lidah Chanyeol bergetar ragu. Ia takut untuk melanjutkan, tapi kemudian bibirnya bergerak pelan. "—Semua ini berawal dari secangkir _macchiato_ di bulan Oktober..."

.

.

* * *

_**29 September 2012. (11.00 PM)**_

"MASUK KE DALAM KAMAR!" Suara Kris bergaung keras menghantam dinding putih rumah mereka. Pupilnya melotot menghujani tubuh adiknya dengan tatapan setajam sembilu. Di kakinya Baekhyun meraung, meminta ampunan, mengharap belas kasihan.

"APA KAU SADAR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MEMBUAT AIB KELUARGA!" teriak Kris lagi. "Aku akan mengasingkanmu keluar dari Korea. Agar kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Sambungnya lagi. Kini nada suaranya berubah lirih dan pedih.

Nafas kris mendengus berat dan sedih. "Dan jika kau masih berani bertemu dengannya, aku tak segan membunuhnya."

Adik bungsunya menangis pelan-pelan. Kris juga sedih, terluka, dan kecewa; tapi mungkin kesedihan Baekhyun lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Sudah ge, sudah... Hentikanlah membentak Baekhyun." Ratap Luhan yang kini ikut berlutut di samping adiknya, menopang tubuh Baekhyun agar berdiri.

"Yang kulakukan hanya mencintai. Apakah aku salah? Bukankah cinta adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah dimiliki manusia?" elak Baekhyun dengan air mata bercucuran. "Iya kan Luhan ge, kau setuju denganku kan?" Baekhyun memandang Luhan yang ada di sebelahnya, berharap dapat sedikit dukungan.

Luhan menggeleng perih. "Baekki... kau tidak seharusnya—jatuh cinta pada seorang pria." Nafas luhan tercekat. Bulir berlian perlahan lolos dari matanya yang indah.

Maka Baekhyun merasa terkhianati oleh ucapan orang yang paling ia harapkan akan membelanya. Hatinya menjerit. Jiwanya meratap.

Ia mengerti jika Kris yang melakukan itu, tapi Luhan? Luhan adalah pengganti ibu sekaligus kakak untuknya. Luhan adalah pelita ketika malam-malamnya gelap. Luhan adalah obat hatinya ketika hari-hari dimana ia menangis di pojok kamar karena dipukuli _baba_ sewaktu ia berbuat nakal.

Kini sepeninggalan _baba_, Kris lah yang bertanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga. Baekhyun berharap Luhan akan membelanya seperti dulu, seperti yang selalu Luhan lakukan untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

Tapi kali ini tidak.

Nyatanya Baekhyun harus berjuang sendirian untuk cintanya pada Chanyeol.

Luhan meraih tubuh Baekhyun lalu menggiringnya ke kamar. Ia merebahkan tubuh lemah itu ke ranjang berseprai putih.

Perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun dapat ditenangkan. Deru nafasnya mulai teratur, air matanya mulai kering. Luhan mengusap surai adiknya lembut.

Sungguh, jika ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghibur Baekhyun—ia akan melakukannya sekarang juga.

Tapi ia masih sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa adiknya seorang homoseksual. Istilah ini masih terasa asing di telinganya. Benaknya masih sulit mencerna makna sesungguhnya dari kata tersebut.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan di sisi adiknya. Ia ingat dulu Baekhyun suka sekali jika ia menceritakan dongeng tentang peri, unicorn, cinderella, puteri duyung, dan makhluk dongeng lainnya.

Maka Baekhyun telah tumbuh dari cerita-cerita itu.

Percaya bahwa pangeran akan menyelamatkan sang puteri bahkan jika ia berada di atas menara dan harus melawan sang naga.

Percaya jika hidup bahagia abadi benar-benar ada.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya hingga rasanya dadaku sesak oleh cinta. Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukannya seperti dia adalah oksigen yang kubutuhkan untuk bernafas." Lirih Baekhyun di tengah tidurnya.

Kristal bening lagi-lagi lolos bersusulan dari sudut mata Luhan tanpa bisa ia bendung.

Sebuah tekad kemudian muncul.

Ia ingin adiknya bahagia.

Bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

* * *

_**1 Desember 2012 (10.00 PM)**_

"_Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya..."_

"_Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke tempat dimana kita bisa bersama selamanya."_

"_Aku ragu itu akan terjadi. Tidak ada dunia yang mau menerima hubungan terlarang ini. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak mau kembali pada kehidupan dimana semua orang menentang cintaku padamu."_

"_Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

.

.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"_Kemana?"_

"Kemana pun kau pergi aku akan ikut denganmu."

"_Ke surga sekalipun?"_

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia kenapa tidak."

Chanyeol terdiam.

"_Baekhyun-ah..."_

"Hmmm...?"

"_Kau kedinginan?"_

"Sedikit."

Tubuhnya kemudian ia rapatkan, mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami. Ia juga meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua yang tak berbalut sehelai benang pun. Tak membiarkan sedikitpun angin malam membelai.

"_Kau tahu apa yang kubayangkan?"_ bisiknya mesra. _"Aku membayangkan suatu hari aku akan membuka pintu rumah dan melihatmu menyambutku pulang. Aku membayangkan kau menyiapkan cokelat panas untukku."_

"Bukan kopi?"

"_Kopi bisa di pagi hari. Aku bercerita tentang sore hari, saat aku pulang kerja. Aku tahu kau suka macchiato."_

"Kau tahu semuanya tentang aku." Balasku manja. "Lalu?" kutempelkan ujung hidungku di pipinya. Tak sabar akan kata-kata berikutnya.

"_Lalu aku akan menyarungkan kaus kaki tebal di kakimu dan bersama-sama kita berdua duduk di di balkon rumah. Kita akan memandang bintang, jika purnama tiba kita kan memandang bulan."_

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha membayangkan sekeping peristiwa manis yang belum—atau tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"_Lalu kita akan tua bersama. Bolehkan aku berangan-angan seperti itu?"_

Tentu, tentu saja boleh. Bolehkah setiap pasangan berhak punya angan-angan? Tidak terkecuali pasangan sesama jenis seperti kami? Kabut tipis mulai menyelimuti sudut mataku. Hatiku meledak akan khayalan manis yang ia dengungkan.

Ah, indah sekali khayalan.

"_Lalu aku akan jadi keriput dan tidak menarik."_ Ucapku sendu.

"_Kau akan tua, keriput, dan tetap menarik."_ Ujarnya menghibur. _"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kita mengangkat seorang atau dua orang anak, bagaimana?"_ Kurasakan kini jemarinya mulai mengelus surai rambutku dengan sayang.

"Apa mereka akan memanggilku appa?"

"_Bagaimana jika eomma?"_

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Aku akan suka sekali."

"_Baekki eomma, kau cantik sekali..." _bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Aku terkikik geli. Hatiku mengembang. Rasa gempita memenuhi dada.

"_Baekki-ah..."_ bisiknya lagi. Nafasnya terasa hangat menerpa kulit wajahku. _"Aku mencintaimu."_ Sambungnya pelan, dalam, dan mesra...

Kukatupkan tanganku pada wajahnya. Kunikmati wajahnya. Wajah yang tidak pernah membuatku bosan. Sejenak waktu seakan berhenti setiap kali Chanyeol menyatakan cinta, begitu juga dengan detak jantungku. "Aku juga Yeolli-ah, aku juga mencintaimu."Balasku tak kalah mesra.

"_Baekki-ah..." _bibirnya mendesah suka sekali. Bibirnya mengeluarkan nafas manis candu.

"Apa sayang?"

"_Maukah kau ikut denganku?"_

"Kemana?"

"_Ke tempat dimana kita bisa bahagia."_

Sebuah senyum tipis terulas dari bibir Chanyeol. Kueratkan pelukanku padanya. Mungkin hari dimana aku menyambutnya pulang dengan secangkir cokelat panas tidak akan pernah terwujud. Bayangan dimana kami berdua memandang bintang dan bulan tidak akan pernah tercipta. Kami tidak akan pernah tua bersama. Anak-anak yang memanggilku eomma juga tidak akan pernah ada. Tapi mungkin...

"—Kemana pun kau pergi aku akan ikut denganmu. Kemana pun kau pergi..."

.

.

* * *

_**2 November 2011. (08.20 AM)**_

"Apa_ sih_ istimewanya _macchiato_?"

"Istimewa sekali. _Macchiato_ itu sangat istimewa." Jawabku atas pertanyaan jongin. Sengaja kutekankan nada bicaraku pada kata 'sangat.'

"Macchiato—mirip dengan _cappuccino_ berukuran kecil. Namun bisa juga disebut _espresso_ yang diberi busa susu diatasnya." Jelas Suho senior kami sesama pengacara yang terkenal sebagai si jenius perkara. Ia juga jenius dalam hal-hal lain, tak terkecuali wawasannya tentang kopi.

"Nah kan—berarti itu jenis kopi yang tidak konsisten!" protes Jongin pada selera kopiku yang tiba-tiba berubah. Menyalahi rutinitas katanya.

Sebenarnya rutinitasku tak banyak berubah. Ehm mungkin memang ada perubahan, tapi sedikit saja, tidak banyak. Aku hanya rutin mengganti _esspresso double shot_ favoritku dengan _macchiato_. Toh dua-duanya sama-sama disajikan di dalam _demi tasse_.

Perubahan lainnya adalah, aku jadi sering melayangkan perhatianku pada sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak di seberang jalan. Menanti sosok itu keluar dan menyambut murid-murid mungil yang baru turun dari bus kuning.

Emosi mengontrol logika ketika kulihat sosoknya tersenyum ramah pada setiap anak-anak beransel mungil. Oksigen di sekelilingku terasa tersedot sehingga membuatku kehabisan napas.

Ketika aku bertemu dengannya di kafe—dengan secangkir _macchiato_ tentunya—aku cukup senang ia dapat mengingat perlulah ia menyadari degupan liar jantungku yang suaranya hampir mengalahkan lonceng sepeda tukang susu. Tak perlulah ia menyadari tanganku yang berkeringat setiap berada di dekatnya.

"Hei, kau sedang melamunkan apa sih?" tanya Jongin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapanku.

"Ah—tidak—aku..."

Masa aku harus bilang bahwa aku melamunkan seorang pria?

.

.

* * *

_**20 September 2012. (10.00 AM)**_

Jongin melipat koran di pangkuannya dengan resah. Tv di depannya sedang menyiarkan berita serupa. Gelap menggelayuti pikirannya. Ia meraih ponsel dengan cepat lalu mendial sebuah kontak.

Tak tersambung.

Ia berdecak kesal.

"Aish, ayo angkatlah hyung!" rutuknya pelan.

Sepuluh kali Jongin menekan nomor yang sama namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia kemudian beralih pada sebuah remot tv lalu membesarkan volumenya.

_Seorang pengacara handal dari sebuah kantor hukum ternama bernama Park Chanyeol belakangan diketahui mengidap kelainan orientasi seksual. Foto-foto mesranya dengan seorang pria telah beredar di media massa. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, ternyata kekasihnya—ehm—maksud kami pasangan sesama jenisnya adalah adik dari Kris, seorang pengusaha automotif sukses dan fenomenal yang belakangan produknya telah merambah pasar Eropa._

_Beberapa pihak menyayangkan sikapnya itu. Belum diketahui dengan jelas bagaimana—_

Klik.

Jongin mematikan Tv-nya kesal.

_Dasar media brengsek! Mereka memberitakan homoseksual seakan-akan hal tersebut adalah penyakit berbahaya yang mematikan._

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah kusut sejak kantornya dikepung oleh sekelompok pemburu berita.

Sejenak kemudian suara ketukan halus terdengar. Suho melongokan kepala sebelum Jongin memperbolehkannya untuk masuk.

"Apa kau berhasil menghubungi Chanyeol?" tanyanya prihatin.

Jongin menggeleng, "Bagaimana hyung? Apa keputusannya sudah keluar?"

Suho melangkahkan kakinya masuk lalu menarik kursi tidak jauh dari Jongin. "Sudah." Jawabnya pelan.

Jantung Jongin berdegup keras. Nasib sahabatnya sudah diputuskan.

"Yunho hyung memutuskan untuk memutus kontrak kerja Chanyeol secara hormat. Ini semua ia pilih demi nama baik kantor hukum kita. Aku tahu ia juga merasa berat hati dan—"

"Ini sungguh tidak adil." potong Jongin sedih.

Suho bangkit dari kursi lalu menepuk pundak juniornya pelan, "Aku tahu. Ini akan berat baginya. Sekarang, mari kita doakan yang terbaik untuknya."

Suho juga merasa sedih. Terlebih Suho akan kehilangan seorang rekan kerja yang cerdas dan brilian. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah berjuang membela Chanyeol di depan atasannya. Keputusan akhirnya dipilih, meskipun itu terasa berat bagi mereka semua.

"Ia akan kesulitan mendapatkan pekerjaan." Celetuk Jongin lagi, "Karena sanksi sosial."

Jongin tertunduk memandang lutut. Hatinya hanya bisa menggumamkan doa terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

.

.

* * *

_**20 Oktober 2012 (09.00 AM)**_

"Hyung, sebenarnya jika kau membuat konferensi pers membantah semua gosip yang menyatakan kau seorang gay, kau bisa saja diterima kembali di kantor." Jongin menyesap kopi di hadapannya. Saat ini ia tengah berada di tempat persembunyian Chanyeol. Sebuah ruangan motel yang terletak berkilo-kilometer jauhnya dari Seoul.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan Baekhyun yang lari dari rumah sejak media mencium hubungan keduanya. Walaupun ia sadar tak bisa terus-terusan bersembunyi.

"Lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan pura-pura bahagia? Maaf, tapi aku memilih untuk jadi diriku sendiri."

"Hyung, apa kau akan membuang seluruh hidup dan masa depanmu begitu saja?"

"Jongin... kau sendiri yang bilang padaku. Cinta adalah cinta bukan?"

"Ya—tapi—" Jongin termangu dengan dagu bertumpu pada tangan. "—kau benar hyung. Cinta adalah cinta."

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

"Lalu apa reaksi ibumu hyung?" Jongin bertanya hati-hati.

"Dia—" perut Chanyeol seperti dihantam oleh benda tumpul ketika menceritakan reaksi ibunya. "—ibuku marah tentu saja. Ia kecewa, ia meratap, ia mengutuk—" Chanyeol terpejam, berusaha meredam sakit yang merayapi dada. "—tentu saja ibu mana yang tidak kecewa anak yang dibesarkan sepenuh hati ternyata seorang gay—"

"Pecinta sesama jenis." Potong Jongin penuh arti.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Lalu apa rencanamu ke depan hyung?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol, berusaha menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu.

"Entahlah..." Chanyeol tercenung. "Mungkin pergi sejauh mungkin? Mungkin mendirikan dunia dimana masyarakatnya tidak menderita homophobia?"

Jongin terhenyak. "Kau ingin lari dari masalah?"

"Ibuku sudah mengatur pernikahanku dengan seorang wanita yang akan berlangsung tidak lama lagi."

Jongin terbelalak. Ia bahkan melupakan kopinya yang kini dingin. "Lalu?"

Chanyeol mengenggam cangkirnya erat-erat. Hatinya meneguhkan sebuah keputusan. "Karena itu aku harus lari sejauh mungkin. Ah, mungkin bukan lari... Tapi mencari tempat dimana aku dan Baekhyun bisa bernapas dengan lega."

.

.

* * *

_**10 Januari 2013. (15.50 PM)**_

Jika harus kugambarkan cinta kami,

Cinta kami bukan hanya cinta yang tidak mengenal jenis kelamin, melainkan juga cinta luas yang tak bertepi. Cinta kami cinta sedalam samudera biru dan melenakan. Tiap kusesap setiap jengkalnya, rasanya mirip dengan _macchiato_ yang disajikan dalam _demi tasse. _Rasanya pahit namun terkesan lembut akibat adanya busa susu di atasnya.

Hujan.

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Suara angin kencang dan air beradu di atas genteng. Aneh sekali, padahal ini musim dingin. Lalu kenapa hujan turun? Apakah atmosfir tak benar-benar dingin untuk menghasilkan bulir-bulir es?

Aku melirik jam besar di tengah stasiun. Hatiku menghangat. Sebentar lagi kereta yang membawa kami akan segera tiba. Kulirik sosok tinggi di sebelahku yang memandangku dengan tatapan bertabur cinta.

Kuhirup udara dingin dalam-dalam, kuhembuskan karbondiosida yang kemudian membentuk jelaga tipis.

"Apa kau yakin?" Chanyeol bertanya di tengah deru mesin kereta yang bergerak mendekat.

Kugenggam tiket kereta di tanganku erat-erat. "Ya, aku yakin. Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini."

.

.

* * *

_**31 Desember 2012 (12.00 AM)**_

"Kau pasti tahu kemana mereka pergi."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu."

"Luhan—kumohon..."

"Tidak ge..."

"Luhan..."

"..."

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?"

"Karena aku ingin Baekhyun bahagia."

"Luhan..."

"Kumohon—Kris ge, biarkan Baekhyun bahagia. Biarkan Baekhyun kecil kita bahagia dengan pilihannya..."

.

.

* * *

_**10 Januari 2013. (03.00 PM)**_

"Yoboseyo—Jongin—yoboseyo?"

"_Hyung! Kaukah ini?"_

"Ya, ini aku."

"_Hyung kau dimana? Aku dan Suho hyung sangat khawatir. Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku berada di China."

"_Di China?"_

"Ya, sekarang aku berada di stasiun dan akan berangkat menuju kota kelahiran Baekhyun."

"_Ah syukurlah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau tetap di sana sampai berita gila ini mereda. Hyung boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

"Hmmm...?"

"_Apa kau bahagia?"_

"—aku—tentu saja. Aku tidak menyesal karena telah mengganti rutinitasku dengan _macchiato_."

"_Hyung aku sedang tidak bercanda!"_

"Jongin..."

"_Ya...?_

"Terima kasih. Sungguh aku berterima kasih dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku menyanyangimu seperti saudara sendiri."

"_Hyung... aish apaan-apaan sih, kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu?"_

"Jongin..."

"_..."_

"Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih banyak..."

.

**.**

* * *

_**15 April 2012. (09.00 AM)**_

Kelopak bunga berguguran indah ketika aku dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan menikmati secangkir _macchiato_ di kafe favorit kami. Gugurannya yang berwarna pink mendarat tepat di pucuk kepala kekasihku. Kubiarkan saja pemandangan manis itu. Tak kugubris kelopak bunga yang semakin menambah manis penampilannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sayang?"

"Membaca buku dongeng."

Alisku bertaut. "Dongeng?"

"Uh-huh, aku kehabisan bahan dongeng untuk kuceritakan pada murid-muridku. Kau ada ide?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada buku berlukiskan warna-warni.

"Cinderella, puteri tidur, puteri salju, gadis penjual korek api, tiga babi kecil, gadis berkerudung merah, pangeran katak, aladdin?" Kusebutkan semua judul dongeng yang dapat ku ingat.

"Cerita basi." Sahutnya pendek.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan tentang kita saja."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, "kita?"

"Iya—kita—terutama teriakanmu tadi malam. Apalagi saat kau mendesah namaku—ahh—Yeolli-ah—oohh—nikmat sekali—aku hampir de—"

BRUK.

Buku cerita yang tadi dipegangnya kini sukses menampar wajahku. Wajah Baekhyun merah padam mengalahkan rona kelopak bunga yang sedang mekar.

"Dasar kau." Rutuknya pelan.

Aku terkikik kecil melihat tingkahnya. Aku tahu dia malu sekali. Sungguh jika ini bukan tempat umum, mungkin aku sudah menerjang tubuhnya dan memagut bibir yang lucu itu.

"Aku serius minta pendapatmu!" protes Baekhyun masih kesal.

Kudekatkan wajah kami hingga hanya berjarak dua senti. Kusentuh pipinya yang hangat dengan ibu jari. Kuhembuskan nafas harum _macchiato_ pada ujung hidungnya yang mancung. Semburat merah tadi kembali mampir di kulitnya yang putih.

"Bagaimana jika romeo dan juliet?"

"Itu bukan dongeng Park Chanyeol. Itu sebuah karya sastra."

"Ah apa bedanya?" batinku tak mengerti. Masalah remeh bagiku namun penting untuk Baekhyun.

"Berbeda—tentu saja!" Baekhyun mengecupku singkat. Kecupan kesal sekaligus mesra. Ia seperti ingin membungkam ketidakpedulianku akan perbedaan dongeng dan karya sastra atau apa pun itu.

Berkat perbuatannya, kini aku sibuk menenangkan debur jantungku yang meletup-letu bak popcorn di atas wajan.

"Lagipula—" lanjutnya lagi. Dapat kurasakan, nafasnya juga hangat dan wangi _macchiato_.

Kenapa semua hal yang ada pada Baekhyun selalu terasa manis?

"—Kisah Romeo dan Juliet berakhir mengenaskan. Aku tidak suka kisah yang berakhir sedih." Sambungnya parau.

"Mati demi cinta, apa itu salah?"

"Tidak salah, tapi bodoh." sergahnya tegas.

"Kalau aku—aku rela mati untukmu." Kataku sambil memandangnya hazel miliknya lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau mati lebih dulu. Aku pasti tidak bisa hidup karena kaulah hidupku." Bisikku lembut.

Ia balas menikam manik mataku lekat-lekat. "Sejak kapan kau jadi puitis begini Tuan Park?"

"Sejak bersamamu."

Ia tertawa kecil. Tawa yang lebih ringan dari udara. Tawanya memantul pada pepohonan dan cangkir kopi kami. Mengaung di lorong hatiku yang dipenuhi cinta untuknya.

Jeda sejenak ketika angin musim semi berdesir membelai wajah kami.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku juga tidak keberatan mati bersamamu." Lirihnya pelan.

"Hm... benarkah?"

"Ya, karena duniaku adalah dirimu. Jika aku kehilangan dirimu itu berarti aku kehilangan seluruh duniaku."

.

**.**

* * *

_**11 Januari 2013 (03.00 PM)**_

Chanyeol:

Mungkin ini bukan tentang akhir yang bahagia, mungkin ini tentang sebuah cerita.

Baekhyun:

Mereka bilang, rasa yang kupunya untuknya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi mengapa rasa ini terasa _sangat, sangat_ benar?

Chanyeol:

Kadang, saat engkau merasa sudah nyaris mati, kau justru tidak takut lagi pada kematian itu sendiri.

Baekhyun:

Aku seperti melakoni peran Juliet yang akhirnya meneguk racun ketika mengetahui sang Romeo telah lebih dulu mati untuknya.

Chanyeol:

Aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu.

Baekhyun:

Aku mencintaimu. Sebanyak cinta yang kau ucapkan untukku.

.

.

"Kau suka tempat ini?"

Chanyeol bergumam pelan di telinga kekasihnya, "Ya, aku sangat suka. Indah sekali..."

Saat ini mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Laut dengan tebing curam dan ombak berdebur di bawahnya. Ombak ganas menghantam karang, meninggalkan buih-buih putih.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat jemari Chanyeol, seakan takut kekasihnya itu lenyap barang sedetik saja.

"Aku selalu ingin kembali ke sini." Ujarnya nanar.

"Jadi inikah tempat kelahiranmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Pandangannya ia lemparkan sejauh horizon berada. Langit dan lautan kelihatan tak berjarak.

Biru.

Sejauh mata memandang hanyalah biru.

Burung camar berkepak halus di atas mereka. Chanyeol beringsut memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dinginnya Januari menyentuh kulitnya.

"Dulu aku dan Luhan selalu bermain di pantai sebelah sana. Tepiannya berpasir tidak bertebing seperti sisi yang tengah kita pijak sekarang." Tunjuk Baekhyun mengarah pada sebuah pantai yang berpasir dan landai. Baekhyun lalu menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat. Pandangannya teduh menghangatkan hati.

Sesaat tubuh mereka berpelukan. Chanyeol menghadiahinya kecupan-kecupan kecil yang manis. Bibirnya sendiri terasa kering. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kecupan balasan untuk membasahi bibirnya.

.

"_Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya..."_

"_Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke tempat dimana kita bisa bersama selamanya."_

"_Aku ragu itu akan terjadi. Tidak ada dunia yang mau menerima hubungan terlarang ini. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak mau kembali pada kehidupan dimana semua orang menentang cintaku padamu."_

"_Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

.

Chanyeol maju selangkah ke tepian tebing. Diulurkan tangannya pada kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan sepercik ragu di hatinya. Namun, ketika jemari dingin mereka terjalin, semua keraguan itu hilang.

"Baekhyun-ah... apa kau takut...?

"Tidak... Asal bersamamu—aku tidak takut...

Aku tidak pernah takut."

Mereka berdua bertatapan saling menghujam seribu cinta dan kasih sayang seiring dengan langkah mereka yang semakin menjauhi tepi. Bibir keduanya tersenyum. Mereka tahu, mereka tidak akan menyesal. Bahkan jika dilahirkan kembali, mereka akan memilih untuk tetap saling mencintai.

Lalu pada hitungan ke tiga...

.

"_Mati demi cinta, apa itu salah?" _

"_Tidak salah, tapi bodoh." _

"_Kalau aku—aku rela mati untukmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau mati lebih dulu. Aku pasti tidak bisa hidup karena kaulah hidupku." _

"_Hmm, kalau begitu aku juga tidak keberatan mati bersamamu." _

"_Hm... benarkah?" _

"_Ya, karena duniaku adalah dirimu. Jika aku kehilangan dirimu itu berarti aku kehilangan seluruh duniaku."_

.

"_**Chanyeol-ah, kita telah sampai." **_

"_**Ya, kita sampai. Kita sudah sampai."**_

.

.

_**.**_

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW...! :)  
**


End file.
